


Nightmares

by TeresaCake (orphan_account)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TeresaCake
Summary: Hazel hasn't been sleeping well ever since what happened in the bed and breakfast.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: griddysjellydonuts   
> Instagram: griddysjellydonuts

    Hazel started to grin as he approached the hotel, excited that everything was resolved and he would get to see Agnes without the sadness of knowing she would die in two days.

 

    He parked the car and headed inside, a bounce in his step as he approached the room. The door was slightly ajar, which was a bit weird because leaving a door open was dangerous, but it meant less time opening or even having to unlock the door, meaning he would see Agnes a few seconds sooner.

 

    “Agnes!” He exclaimed cheerfully, pushing the door open. 

 

    He froze at what he saw in front of him. Cha-Cha smirking at him and standing next to Agnes, who was tied to a chair. A rope attached to the chair, rigged that when pulled it would send her falling backwards into the boiling hot tub.

 

    Hazel had invented that method of killing someone. He felt physically sick knowing that his favourite person in the world might endure the needlessly cruel fate that was  _ all his fault.  _ He invented the way of killing, he left Agnes alone here,  _ he fell in love with her,  _ and that would make him the only reason she died. Falling in love wasn't supposed to kill people.

 

    “Told you I'd make you watch your girlfriend die,” Cha-Cha exclaimed, actually laughing a bit at Hazel's terrified and helpless expression. If he moved, Cha-Cha would just pull the rope and Agnes would die, but if he didn't move, it would happen all the same. 

 

    “Y-You can kill me however you want, just- just let her go,” his voice broke on the last few words and he desperately wished he was strong enough to at least keep his voice steady. 

 

    Cha-Cha laughed and it was almost maniacal, but Hazel barely noticed. He was staring at Agnes, wondering how he could have ever not loved her. Wondering how someone he used to consider his only friend could hurt the person he loved so much that it hurt to be away from her, so much so that he felt like he couldn't live without her. 

 

    “Time's up, Hazel,” Cha-Cha exclaimed, pulling on the rope. The chair Agnes was tied to lurched backwards and she let out an ear-shattering scream.

 

    And he woke up with a jolt. He could feel his heart pounding and he could almost  _ hear  _ it. His breath came out in short gasps as he sat up, running a hand through his hair and finding that it was damp with sweat.

 

    He looked beside him, seeing Agnes still safe and sound. It was surprising that she was still asleep, considering how Hazel startled awake. Then again, she was a pretty heavy sleeper, though you wouldn’t expect it. His breathing started to calm down now that he knew with absolute certainty that the nightmare was just a nightmare. 

 

    He sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He hadn’t been sleeping well in the month and a half since what happened. It was to be expected, with time travel jet lag and the stress of finding a nice place to live without blowing their cover that they were from the future, but they had been in this house for two weeks now, just settling in. He assumed that after a week of relaxing, he would be completely fine.

 

    But either he couldn't sleep at all or he would wake up after a few hours because of a nightmare. Agnes was starting to worry about him, but he kept assuring her he was fine.

 

    He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, but he laid back down anyways, rolling onto his side to watch Agnes sleep. She looked so peaceful and happy. Looking at her made Hazel feel a lot better, as it was more reassurance that his fears weren't real and everything was okay. 

 

    Eventually he actually did sort of drift off, into that half-asleep state that makes you wake up more tired than before but at least makes time pass faster. 

 

    He woke up late in the morning, feeling less rested than when he fell asleep. He heard Agnes humming in the kitchen, probably making breakfast. 

 

    He got up slowly, stretching his arms above his head before leaving the bedroom and walking to the kitchen.

 

    Sure enough, Agnes was standing at the stove, making pancakes. 

 

    “Good morning!” Hazel exclaimed cheerfully. Agnes put the spatula down and turned to face him, grinning. She was wearing an apron that had a bird on it. (It wasn't a specific type of bird, according to their birdwatching handbooks, just a vague combination of various markings from different birds.)

 

    “Good morning, sleepyhead! It's good that you're sleeping better now, you needed it,” she exclaimed, walking over to him and standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. Even then he had to lean down a bit. 

 

    “Yeah, I-I got a better sleep than usual,” he lied. He didn't really mean to lie to her, he didn't like to, but she was happy thinking that he was getting proper rest and he didn't want her to have to worry about him. 

 

   Agnes remembered the pancake she had been cooking and hurried back to the stove, quickly flipping it and quietly fretting over the fact that she had sort of burned that side.

 

    Hazel sat down at the table, glad to be off his feet. This was the longest he'd gone without a good night's sleep and it was taking a toll on him. 

 

    “I think you're really gonna like this recipe, it has apples in it!” Agnes exclaimed as she scooped the pancake out of the pan, putting it on a plate with 5 other perfectly made pancakes.

 

    “That sounds pretty nice, actually. I do like apples,” Hazel responded, resting his head on one hand and closing his eyes. Soon he had his arms crossed on the table, head resting on them like a pillow. Wow, he was more tired than he thought. A few minutes passed where Agnes didn’t to to keep up a conversation, focusing on perfectly cooking the last of the batter, so Hazel actually started to fall asleep.

 

    Agnes turned and looked at him, her smile fading when she saw him basically asleep. It was a sure sign that he was lying about how well he had slept, which made her worry about him even more than she had when she first found out he had trouble sleeping. The way that he had lied to her about it was concerning too; it was like he would’ve hidden it as long as he could.

 

    She let him sleep for a minute or two, feeling guilty about waking him up but knowing she couldn’t let him sleep at the table. The pancakes would get cold if they weren’t eaten, and his back would hurt when he woke up, so he couldn’t stay asleep. Eventually she gently nudged him awake. He flinched a tiny bit when he regained enough awareness to comprehend being awake, but quickly relaxed when he realized where he was. He sat up straight and stretched, rubbing his eyes. After that he looked at Agnes and smiled sheepishly, knowing she’d question why he was so tired and know that he lied to her.

 

    “You told me you slept well, Hazel,” she said accusingly. Hazel sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes again, hoping it would make him less tired. It didn’t.

 

    “I did, I just- okay, I didn’t. I just didn’t want you to worry about me,” he confessed. He wasn’t really used to having his problems listened to. Nobody cared before, and he often forgot that Agnes did actually care.

 

   “I love you, Hazel. I want you to be able to tell me anything, even if it might upset me. I want to be able to help you,” she reassured, sitting down in the chair closest to him, resting one hand on the table, which he took in his own like always.

 

   “It’s just that, since what happened back in the bed and breakfast, I’ve… either I can’t sleep at all or I-I have these really terrible nightmares, ones where you, well, where you die. And I wake up even more tired than I was before,” he explained sadly, Agnes squeezing his hand reassuringly whenever he paused to let him know she understood.

 

    “Why didn’t you just tell me? You know you can tell me anything, I really want to help you,” she asked.

 

    Hazel closed his eyes for a second, collecting his thoughts. There was a reason he didn’t talk about his problems, nightmares in particular.

 

   “When I was working at the Commission, I was assigned a pretty difficult assignment,” he began, “but I thought I could handle it. Cha-Cha was my partner by then, and we were working on the assignment when I made a mistake, didn’t move fast enough, and I ended up getting shot. I was so scared that I was gonna die, and even after I recovered I would relive it every night. But when I talked to my boss about seeing a therapist or something, she acted like I was weak or something, and made Cha-Cha the leader instead of me. I had been number one for the longest time, and trying to get help ruined it.”

 

   He sighed and ran a hand through his hair tiredly, Agnes looking at him with pity.

 

   “You don’t have to worry about me thinking less of you, Hazel. Sometimes it’s okay to not be okay. We can get through this, we- we just need to figure out how,” she said. He looked at her with a small, tired smile. He would get through this, now that he had her help. Even if she didn’t know what to do.

 

    “Oh, the pancakes are getting cold!” She suddenly remembered, giving Hazel’s hand one more squeeze before getting up to stack the pancakes for serving. Hazel just watched her with a small grin on his face.

 

    He didn’t know how he deserved her.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this might have mistakes because i knew if i proofread it i wouldn't think it was good enough to post anymore


End file.
